


the art of scraping through [podfic]

by MarinaSilvus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaSilvus/pseuds/MarinaSilvus
Summary: “Oh no,” Waxer says, with rather more good humor than Cody is capable of. “What did the general get himself into now?”What hasn’t the general gotten himself into, Cody thinks is the better question. He sighs a little, and Waxer laughs at him. [Podfic]
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Jon Antilles, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jon Antilles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	the art of scraping through [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the art of scraping through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032040) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Hello and welcome to my second podfic- Blackkat's the art of scraping through. I hope you enjoy.

[ Streaming Link ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hzh54772i9q7kvs/the%20art%20of%20scraping%20through.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
